1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a modified batting glove which includes extra padding to protect a batter's hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Batting gloves are well known and understood in the art. Unfortunately, conventional batting gloves provide little protection for the batter's hands. Fast balls striking a batter's hands may inflict serious injury. While experienced batters may move out of the way of misthrown balls, individuals learning to bat may not realize that the ball has been misthrown and thus not move their hands resulting in injury as the ball strikes their hands. Even the greatest batters in the world may be subject to injury, especially because they must face the greatest pitchers in the world who sometimes throw inside and at the hands in an unexpected manner.
Thus, with the above concern in mind,. it is an objective of the present invention to provide gloves similar to a modern ski glove, although made with a more rigid and jointed foam, rather than a soft one-piece foam, which protect the hands of a batter as he learns to bat.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a pair of gloves, one of which includes padding over the webbing between the thumb and forefinger of the dominant hand.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a pair of gloves with padding covering the fingers that has been molded to allow easy finger motility.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.